War of Honor
War of Honor is the tenth book of David Weber's series of novels and short stories chronicling the adventures of Honor Harrington. It was first published in 2002. Timeframe: 1918 PD – 1920 PD Cover Summary :No one wanted another war :Thomas Theisman didn't. After risking his life and a fresh round of civil war to overthrow the Committee of Public Safety's reign of terror and restore the Republic of Haven's ancient Constitution, an interstellar war was the last thing he wanted. :Baron High Ridge didn't. The Prime Minister of Manticore was perfectly happy with the war he had. No one was shooting anyone else at the moment, and as long as he could spin out negotiations on the formal treaty of peace, his government could continue to milk all those "hostilities only" tax measures for their own partisan projects. :His Imperial Majesty Gustav didn't. Now that the fighting between the Star Kingdom and the Havenites had ended, the Andermani Emperor had his own plans for Silesia, and he was confident he could achieve them without a war of his own. :Protector Benjamin didn't. His people had made too deep a commitment to the Manticoran Alliance, in blood as well as treasure, for him to want to risk seeing it all thrown away. :And Honor Harrington certainly didn't. The "Salamander" had seen the inside of too many furnaces already, knew too much about how much war cost. :Unfortunately, what they wanted didn't matter.... Plot Five years have passed since a truce between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Republic of Haven ended the First Havenite-Manticoran War, but there is still no formal peace treaty. Even though neither side wishes to resume fighting, political circumstances in both nations threaten to plunge them back into war. On Manticore, the administration of Prime Minister High Ridge focuses on strengthening its own political position. The Royal Manticoran Navy's budget has been cut down to satisfy the new government's welfare projects and political finance schemes. Manticore's allies, most notably Grayson and Erewhon, are infuriated with the new government's carelessness and outright rudeness in foreign affairs. From their seats in the House of Lords, Honor Harrington and Hamish Alexander voice their opposition to the policies of the High Ridge government, which in turn takes action to discredit the war heroes. Haven struggles to rebuild after the fall of the People's Republic. President Eloise Pritchart's administration faces increasing pressure from certain political factions, led by Arnold Giancola, that demand the Republic to be more assertive in its negotiations with Manticore. Admiral Thomas Theisman has to restore the Havenite Navy's morale and fighting capabilities after the long war with Manticore and a protracted campaign to conquer the remnants of the old People's Republic, such as the Office of State Security loyalists. The Andermani Empire has adopted a confrontational stance with Manticore over the chaos-ridden Silesian Confederacy, and Honor Harrington is sent to the planet Sidemore in the Marsh System, located near Silesian space, with a task force. She is so ordered at the behest of the RMN's new admiralty in order to get her out of the political arena. Due to tensions along their borders, the risk of war between Manticore and the Empire is steadily rising. Tensions also rise between Haven and Manticore. A new terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction has been discovered, and several worlds located near the exit point request annexation by Manticore, triggering fears amongst the Havenites that the Star Kingdom is going to go on an expansionist rampage. Arnold Giancola gains more political supporters due to High Ridge's delaying tactics and encourages the Andermani to annex Silesia. This un-official support results in several shooting incidents that inflame the hardliners on both sides. Meanwhile, Pritchart is desperate to finalize a peace treaty before Giancola destroys her political credibility. The Manticoran government's ineptness and the schemes of Havenite Secretary of State Arnold Giancola compound an already unstable scenario, and President Pritchart eventually orders the Republican Navy to launch Operation Thunderbolt, the resumption of combat operations against Manticore and re-taking of the systems lost in the previous war. The Second Havenite-Manticoran War breaks out. In a series of coordinated attacks the Havenites succeed in conquering every system the Manticorans took out from them (except for Trevor's Star, which is recognized as a part of the Star Kingdom) and in devastating the Grendelsbane Station shipyard. Even Honor's fleet is attacked, despite the long distance between Haven and Sidemore, but she succeeds in defeating the Havenite forces. The High Ridge government falls and First Lord of the Admiralty Edward Janacek commits suicide. A new government led by William Alexander, the younger brother of Admiral White Haven, takes over. The legislation High Ridge feared in "Ashes of Victory" is passed since the House of Lords sees the Grantville government as its only hope of survival. However, this new war is completely different from the last one: now Haven is almost the technological equal of Manticore, and its fleet of modern warships is many times larger than the Royal Manticoran Navy. Erewhon breaks away from the Alliance and sides with Haven, handing them many of their latest technological developments. The Havenites have the initiative and the Star Kingdom is shocked, meaning that Haven may be able to win. However, Emperor Gustav XI decides to bring the Anderman Empire into the war on the Manticoran side, changing the odds once more. But even if Manticore does win, Honor realizes, they may become like their enemies in the process. Haven will be able to use the Star Empire of Manticore's annexation of the Silesian Confederacy, the Talbott Cluster, and the Trevor's Star System to prove that Manticore was planning to annex multiple Havenite systems. References Characters Jason Ackenheil | Federico Agnelli | Joyce Akimoto | Emily Alexander | Hamish Alexander | William Alexander | Louis al-Salil | Chien-lu Anderman | Gustav Anderman | Huang Anderman | William Anders | Ariel | Adelina Arif | Benedict Arnold | George Astrides | Ilona Atwater | Janina Auderska | Thomas Bachfisch | Frederick Bagwell | Arthur Baker | Paulette Baker | Banshee | Batson | Henrietta Barloi | Eldridge Beale | Benedict | Protector Benjamin IX | Harriet Benson-Dessouix | Pablo Blanchard | Alenka Borderwijk | Harper Brantley | Mark Brentworth | Mercedes Brigham | Jessica Burke | Sylvester Callahan | James Candless | Thomas Caparelli | Rafael Cardones | Adrian Carson | Warner Caslet | Raoul Courvosier | Simon Chakrabarti | Chalmers | Chet | Clarise Childers | Chong Chin-Ri | Christopher | David Clairdon | Mitchell Clapp | Regina Clausel | Howard Clinkscales | Sandra Conagher | Lucien Cortez | Sybil Dalipagic | Adam Damakos | deCastries | Agnes de Groot | Molly DeLaney | Ellen DeMarco | Denby | Elaine Descroix | John Descroix | Sebastian D'Orville | Isaac Douglass | Josette Draskovic | Patrick DuCain | Dumais | Anders Dunecki | Anita Eisenberg | Queen Elizabeth III | Ellis | Binyan Engelman | Evans | Farragut | Ferguson | Erica Ferrero | Akahito Fitzpatrick | Sarah Flanagan | Shannon Foraker | Benjamin Franklin | Fulbright | Arnold Giancola | Jason Giancola | Javier Giscard | Cal Giuliani | Patricia Givens | Huang Glockauer | Cynthia Gonsalves | Craig Goodrick | Guangfu Gortz | Lou Gower | Marius Gozzi | Sampson Grant | Austin Grayson | Stan Gregory | Yves Grosclaude | Jinchu Gruber | Emperor Gustav XI | Roberta Hairston | Casey Hall | Trixie Hammitt | Denise Hammond | John Hancock | Rachel Hanriot | Horace Harkness | Jackie Harmon | Theodore Harper | Alfred Harrington | Allison Chou Harrington | Faith Harrington | Honor Harrington | James Harrington | Shawn Harris | Sidney Harris | Klaus Hauptman | Stacey Hauptman | Nico Havenhurst | Spencer Hawke | Solomon Hayes | Haynesworth | Abigail Hearns | Sonja Hemphill | Edward Hendricks | Calvin Henke | Edward Henke | Michelle Henke | Roland Henneman | Anson Hewitt | Heyerdahl | Allen Higgins | Hindemith | Hipper | Ruihan Hoffner | Gregor Hofschulte | Arswendo Hooja | Jacqueline Houseman | Reginald Houseman | Howard | Ambrose Howell | Caroline Hughes | Zhenting Isenhoffer | Jackson | Edward Janacek | Michael Janvier | Andrea Jaruwalski | Alan Jeffers | Wilson Jefferson | M. Johannsen | Juliet | Francis Jurgensen | Gabrijela Kanjcevic | Jordin Kare | Theophile Kgari | Wilson Kirkegard | Theodosia Kuzak | Andrew LaFollet | Miranda LaFollet | Doug Lampert | Landow | Anthony Langtry | George Larabee | Larry | Lawrence | Denis LePic | Lionheart | Listerman | Robert Llewelyn | Niall MacDonnell | James MacGuiness | Harrison MacIntosh | Ronald Maitland | Melina Makris | Laurel Malachi | Malinski | Silas Markham | Arnaud Marquette | Jeff Marston | Estelle Matsuko | Wesley Matthews | Simon Mattingly | Francine Maurier | Richard Maxwell | Alexandra Mayhew | Bernard Mayhew | Elaine Mayhew | Honor Mayhew | Katherine Mayhew | Michael Mayhew | Rachel Mayhew | James McClelland | Samson McGwire | Mecia McKee | Alistair McKeon | Esther McQueen | Timothy Meares | Silas Mikasinovich | Monroe | Catherine Montaigne | Henry Montaigne | Fritz Montoya | Samuel Mueller | Nazari | Horatio Nelson | Tony Nesbitt | Willard Neufsteiler | Nimitz | Merlin Odom | Clarence Oglesby | Roslee Orndorff | Cal Panokulous | Amos Parnell | Xiaohu Pausch | Gregory Paxton | Susan Phillips | Robert Pierre | Minerva Prince | Eloise Pritchart | Jesus Ramirez | Reichenbach | Yinsheng Reinshagen | Patrick Reumann | Michel Reynaud | George Reynolds | King Roger III | Yuri Rollins | Rontved | Edward Rutledge | Edward Saganami | Oscar Saint-Just | Samantha | Walter Sanderson | Santerro | Elvis Santino | Mark Sarnow | Schumacher | Elijah Sennett | Singer From Silence | Ellen Shemais | Stephanie Singleterry | Abraham Spencer | Raymond Spruance | Stephen Stahler | Sandra Staunton | Harry Stevens | Allen Stokes | Jeremiah Sullivan | Allen Summervale | Denver Summervale | Schweikert | Ernest Talbot | Paul Tankersley | William Tatnall | Tharwan | Rochelle Thatcher | Thomas Theisman | Susan Thorne | Thurmond | Francis Tibolt | Tobias | Togo Heimachoro | Lester Tourville | Wilhelm Trajan | Prescott Tremaine | Linda Trenis | Alice Truman | Harold Tschu | Jeffrey Tullingham | Turner (RMN) | Avram Turner | Marisa Turner | Kevin Usher | Andreas Venizelos | Jack Vojonovic | Andre Warnecke | James Webster | Samuel Webster | Shilan Weiss | Caitrin Winton-Henke | Richard Wix | Jeremy X | Dimitri Young | Edwin Young | Georgia Young | Pavel Young | Stefan Young | Gerard Younger | Alfredo Yu | Josepha Zachary | Anna Zahn | Tim Zahn | Zelazney | Anton Zilwicki | Berry Zilwicki | Helen Zilwicki | Helen Zilwicki Senior | Larens Zilwicki | Scott Zrubek | Justin Zyrr-Winton Starships * Ambuscade * Argonaut * ''Jason'' * ''Paul Tankersley'' * Pirates' Bane * Starlight * ''Wayfarer'' * [[AMS Karawane|AMS Karawane]] * [[AMS Sittich|AMS Sittich]] * [[GNS Ararat (CLAC)|GNS Ararat]] * [[GNS Benjamin the Great|GNS Benjamin the Great]] * [[GNS Glory (CLAC)|GNS Glory]] * [[GSNS Seneca Gilmore|GSNS Seneca Gilmore]] * [[HMLAC Switchblade|HMLAC Switchblade]] * [[HMS Borderer|HMS Borderer]] * [[HMS Centaur|HMS Centaur]] * [[HMS Chimera|HMS Chimera]] * [[HMS Cockatrice|HMS Cockatrice]] * [[HMS Ephraim Tudor|HMS Ephraim Tudor]] * [[HMS Hancock|HMS Hancock]] * [[HMS Harvest Joy|HMS Harvest Joy]] * [[HMS Horatius (superdreadnought)|HMS Horatius]] * [[HMS Incubus|HMS Incubus]] * [[HMS Indomitable|HMS Indomitable]] * [[HMS Invincible (heavy cruiser)|HMS Invincible '']] * [[HMS Jessica Epps|HMS ''Jessica Epps]] * [[HMS King Michael|HMS King Michael]] * [[HMS LaFroye|HMS LaFroye]] * [[HMS Mephisto|HMS Mephisto]] * [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]] * [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]] * [[HMS Retaliation|HMS Retaliation]] * [[HMS Revenge|HMS Revenge]] * [[HMS Romulus (superdreadnought)|HMS Romulus]] * [[HMS Royalist|HMS Royalist]] * [[HMS Starcrest|HMS Starcrest]] * [[HMS Trevor's Star|HMS Trevor's Star]] * [[HMS Troubadour (Medusa-class)|HMS Troubadour]] * [[HMS Werewolf|HMS Werewolf]] * [[HMS Yawata|HMS Yawata]] * [[IANS Campenhausen|IANS Campenhausen]] * [[IANS Gangying|IANS Gangying]] * [[IANS Hellbarde|IANS Hellbarde]] * [[IANS Todfeind|IANS Todfeind]] * [[RHNS Hecate|RHNS Hecate]] * [[RHNS Hector|RHNS Hector]] * [[RHNS Hero|RHNS Hero]] * [[RHNS Majestic|RHNS Majestic]] * [[RHNS New Republic|RHNS New Republic]] * [[RHNS Sovereign of Space|RHNS Sovereign of Space]] * [[RMMS Chantilly|RMMS Chantilly]] Stations *[[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] *[[HMSS T-001|HMSS T-001]] *[[HMSS T-002|HMSS T-002]] Planets *Beowulf *Earth *Enki *Grayson *Gryphon *Haven *Manticore *New Potsdam *Osiris *San Martin *Sidemore *Sphinx Nations *Andermani Empire *Protectorate of Grayson *Republic of Erewhon *Republic of Haven *Republic of Sidemore *Silesian Confederacy *Solarian League *Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Audubon Ballroom | Act of Annexation | Adelaide System | Alice in Wonderland | Andreas Venizelos Academy | Anti-Slavery League | April Tribunal | ''Astra''-class | Attorney General of the Republic of Haven | ''Aviary'' class | Bank of Manticore | Barnett System | Barony of High Ridge | Barony of Morncreek | Baseball | Basic Living Stipend | Basilisk System | Basilisk Terminus | Battle of Cape St. Vincent | Battle of Grendelsbane | Bay House | Biosculpt | Bonding | Borough of High Threadmore | Brennan System | Breslau Sector | Bright Water Clan | Broadhurst System | Bureau of Logistics | Bureau of Personnel | Bureau of Planning (RHN) | Capital Fleet | Casey Hall | Centrist Party | Cerberus System | Chancellor of the Exchequer | Cherwell Convention | Chief of Naval Operations (Haven) | Childers, Strauslund, Goldman and Wu | ''Cimeterre'' class | Classified Information Act | Code Duello | Colt M1911 | Commissioner of Baseball | Committee of Public Safety | Conclave of Steaders | Conclave of Steadholders | Congress of the Republic of Haven | Conservative Association | Constitution (Haven) | Constitution (Manticore) | Constitutional Convention of 1915 PD | Coup de vitesse | ''Covington''-class | Crawford System | Crown Council of Financial Advisors | Crystoplast | Cromarty assassination | Cromarty government | Crown Loyalist Party | D'Orville Hall | DeMarco, Clancy and Jordan | Duchy of Cromarty | Duchy of Gray Water | Duchy of Harrington | Earldom of Gold Peak | Earldom of Green Vale | Earldom of New Dijon | Earldom of New Kiev | Earldom of North Hollow | Earldom of the Tor | Earldom of White Haven | ''Edward Saganami'' class | Eighth Fleet (Manticore) | Emergency Income Tax Act | Federal Investigative Agency | Fifth Space Lord | First Battle of Hancock | First Fleet (Haven) | First Lord of the Admiralty | Foreign Intelligence Service | Foreign Office | Franconia System | Gopfert Yard | Grand Duchy of Manticore | Graf von Kaiserfest | Graf von Sternhafen | Grayson Sky Domes, Ltd. | Grayson Space Navy | Gregor System | Gregor Terminus | Grendelsbane System | Gryphon water silk | Hancock Station | Harrington Clan | Harrington Green | Harrington Key | Harrington Steadholder's Guard | Harrington Treecats | Harston System | Hauptman Cartel | Haven System | The Henneman Hour | Herzog von Rabenstrange | High Ridge government | Hofschulte Incident | Home Office | Home Secretary | Horus System | House of Commons | House of Lords | House of Winton | Imperial Andermani Army | Imperial Andermani Navy | ''Invictus'' class | James Candless Memorial Field | Jason Bay | ''jeune école'' | ''Katana''-class | King Michael's Tower | ''King William'' class | Kingdom Five Hundred | Landing | Landing Guardian | Landing Tattler | Legislaturalist | Lynx System | Maastricht System | Liberal Party | Manticoran Alliance | Manticoran Articles of War | Manticoran cloud flower | Manticore System | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Marsh System | Mayhew Restoration | Mayhew Steading | ''Medusa''-class | Melbourne System | Memory singer | Mind-glow | Mind-voice | Ministry of Justice | Ministry of State (Anderman Empire) | Monarch's Own Regiment | Montague System | Mount Royal Palace | Mourncreek Admiralty | Naval Affairs Committee (Haven) | Naval Affairs Committee (Manticore) | Naval Intelligence (Grayson) | Navy Wives Association | Neue-Stil Handgemenge | New Berlin System | New Hamburg System | New Men Party | New Octagon | New Tasmania System | North Hollow Files | Nouveau Paris | Octagon | Office of Naval Intelligence (RHN) | Office of Naval Intelligence (RMN) | Office of Public Information | Office of Shipbuilding | Office of State Security | Office of Trade | Official Secrets Act | Official Questions List | Old Tillman | Operation Bolthole | Operation Buttercup | Operation Icarus | Operation Stalking Horse | Operation Thunderbolt | Operation Wilberforce | Owens System | Owners' Committee | Palace Guard Service | Palmer Institute | Parliament | Parliamentary Medal of Valor | Perimeter Security | Posnan Sector | Protector's Champion | Protector's Palace | Preston of the Spaceways | President of the Republic of Haven | Presidential Cabinet (Haven) | Prime Minister of the Star Kingdom of Manticore | Progressive Party | Protector's Own Squadron | Protector's Palace | pseudocroc | Purple thorn | Queen's Bench | Questions Day | Queen Caitrin's Hall | ''Raoul Courvosier II'' class | Regiano's | Registry of Merchant Vessels | Reichenbach | ''Reliant''-class | Republic of Haven Navy | Royal Manticoran Astro-Control Service | Royal Manticoran Astrophysics Investigation Agency | Royal Manticoran Mail Service | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Rules Committee | Runciman System | Sachsen Sector | Saganami Island | Saginaw Sector | Samson System | Sandhill System | scansat | Schiller System | Second Battle of Marsh | Second Battle of Maastricht | Second Battle of Tequila | Second Battle of Thetis | Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star | Second Fleet (Haven) | Second Lord of the Admiralty | Second Reformation Roman Catholic Church | Second Space Lord | Secretary of Biosciences | Secretary of Commerce | Secretary of State | Secretary of Technology | Secretary of the Interior | Secretary of the Treasury | Secretary of Trade | Secretary of Urban Affairs | Secretary of War | Seljuk System | Senate Building | Senate Foreign Affairs Committee (Haven) | Senate of the Republic of Haven | Sidemore Navy | Sidemore Station | Silesian Confederate Navy | Soccer | ''Sovereign of Space'' class | Sphinx Forestry Service | Sondermann's Star System | Star of Grayson | State Security Naval Forces | Stotterman System | Sword Intelligence | SXR-136-23 System | Tahlman System | Talbott Cluster | Task Force 10 | Task Force 11 | Task Force Thirty-Four | Thetis System | Third Fleet (Manticore) | ''Thor'' class | ''Temeraire'' class | Tequila System | Trevor's Star System | Trevor's Star Terminus | Triangle Route | Triple ripple | ''Trojan'' class | Twelfth Fleet (Haven) | Tyler's Star System | Valasakis University | ''Verfechter'' class | ''Vogel'' class | Walther System | Yawata Crossing Dispatch | Yeltsin's Star System | Zoraster Incident | Zoraster System External links * [http://baencd.thefifthimperium.com/01-HonorverseCD/HonorverseCD/War%20of%20Honor/index.htm War of Honor] in the Baen Free Library * ''War of Honor'' on Wikipedia Category:Honorverse material